Lost in the Forbidden
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Part Two of Hunter and Prey. Ichigo is adjusting just fine to his new life as a Vampire. He has Shiro by his side, his lover, his mate, and his best friend. However, that soon begins to change when Vampires turn against their King, and when demons begin to invade Shiro's kingdom. What will Shiro do as everything he's worked for falls apart, and his only lover turns against him?
1. Chapter One: A Life Time Later

**Shiro's POV**

He and I were in love. And even then that wasn't even all of it. We were sex every weekend, silent conversations at breakfast because we knew exactly what was on our minds, sneak-ins to my office at lunch and little things that we did for each other in-between.

But I'd never been so blind.

I couldn't see what I was doing to him, what I was turning him into. He wasn't raised with rules; he wasn't brought up like the best of us. I was spoiling him, and because I wasn't careful I'd turned him sour.

He didn't see Vampirism the same way the others did. We were stronger than humans, and because of that we needed order, that was my job. He didn't know what every other Vampire did. His instinct was to please me, not to obey me.

It was my mistake that brought us here.

My hands were soaked in blood. I was surrounded by bodies of humans that had tried to hunt me down. I was supposed to reason with them, but here they all were, dead.

And the cause of all this sat on my lap, licking the blood off my skin, cleaning me like some deranged puppy. He smiled innocently, his brown eyes sparkling, and the way he looked at me was as if he was asking, _Did I do good?_

* * *

**Several Months Earlier**

**Third Person POV**

Ichigo leapt over a trash can, his movements were swift and they left no sound. Still, Shiro was easily out running him. Shiro let out a cackle, something Ichigo noticed right away that his mate liked doing when stalking a rogue Vampire.

"_It throws them off,"_ He'd once told him.

_Yeah, right. Or maybe you're just completely insane._

When Ichigo caught up with Shiro, he had the rogue pinned in a corner. Ichigo took a nearby piece of wood and cut off the monster's head. Shiro leaned back, both of them jumping away at the stench of the traitor's blood.

Ichigo heard Shiro's sigh and was there immediately to hold him. "There's more and more rogues these days," Shiro said, welcoming Ichigo's embrace, "Back before electronics and…. Even electricity, more Vampires were scared to disobey. Now, all of them seem to think I won't initiate punishment."

"It's okay Shiro…" He whispered by his ear. "So far we've been able to stop any major uproar… Besides there haven't been too many, hardly two or three per year."

"It's a big change compared to nothing." Shiro turned and kissed Ichigo sweetly on the lips. "But you're right. We've been able to handle things… come on, let's go. Don't want to miss-"

"Right!" Ichigo smiled and kissed Shiro again, suddenly remembering what was about to happen.

* * *

There was an argument that lasted nearly an hour about whether it was appropriate or not for Ichigo to wear a dress. Ichigo, after much protesting, managed to convince Shiro that he wouldn't be caught dead in a wedding dress, and Shiro was forced to drop it. Besides, dress or not, Shiro thought Ichigo was hot as he walked down the aisle.

This kiss was more passionate than the others, and it was in front of four guests and a priest. Ichigo moaned as Shiro's hands traveled his back, and he chuckled when Shiro suddenly pulled away. He knew Shiro was teasing him, there was no doubt!

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu called from the front row. Ichigo turned to move towards her, and he shrieked when Shiro picked him up. His cheeks turned red, seeing the grin on Yuzu's face. At this age, he knew there was no longer a way to hide his intimacy with Shiro, and Ichigo was fully aware that the innocent little sister that existed sixty years ago was replaced with a completely perverted old woman.

"What is it, Yuzu?"

"Dad said… he wanted you to have this after you got married." Her shaky, wrinkled hands reached into her purse. She took out two chains, connected by a heart. "He says they were his and mom's… and that they go to the eldest Kurosaki in each generation when they get married."

She stood slowly, and placed a necklace around Shiro, then around Ichigo. She smiled at Shiro, "Take good care of my Ichi-nii."

Shiro got serious suddenly. He nodded, his eyes both a vow and a promise. He set Ichigo down and took his hand. "I'll keep him safe and in good health, no matter what, Yuzu."

Yuzu nodded and kissed his cheek.

"So, Yuzu… how are things at home?"

Yuzu beamed, seemingly grateful for the question. "Daren is great with the grandkids. They've just gotten into their teenage years, you know? Our son and his wife can barely handle them…" There was distant joy in her eyes, but mostly exhaustion covered her face.

Ichigo reached out and touched her cheek. "I promise I'll come visit you soon… but for now, can I help you back to the car?"

"I'm not come fragile old lady!" Yuzu snapped. "I am the great Ichigo's sister… Now go on… it's your honeymoon after all~!" She winked, catching the grin on Shiro's lips and the blush on Ichigo's cheeks.

Shiro took that as his invitation to slip his hands down Ichigo's pants. Ichigo shrieked again and covered his face with Shiro's chest, leaving Yuzu to laugh. Shiro said farewell to her, then to Yoruichi, Kisuke and Soi Fon, before running off.

"Y-You're sure eager…" Ichigo moaned as he was fondled. He shivered with each bump in Shiro's step that caused a soft tease to be a harsh stroke.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Shiro asked, letting the question draw out in the silence. "My sweet Ichi, yer ass is so tight and your voice makes such sweet music-"

"Sh-Shut up!" Ichigo squealed, "Shiro that's so not true, not true at all…"

Shiro placed him down on their bed. He'd rented out a private residence, one with a view of a beach and a hot tub to themselves. "What's the matter Ichigo? You don't believe me?"

Ichigo went silent, staring down at the pillows.

"Ohhh Ichi, how positively cruel that you don't give yourself the right amount of credit…" Shiro slid off Ichigo's tux, discarding it to the floor. "Do you know how positively handsome you looked, standing at the alter today, all clad in black? Your eyes were sparkling, love, and you smelled so positively delicious, like cinnamon and honey." Shiro's fingernails combed through orange locks.

Lust brought the spark back to Ichigo's brown eyes; the fog that had been cast over them was slowly fading away.

Shiro tugged on Ichigo's tie. "I have you now, all dressed up just so that I can unwrap ya. You've been such a tease all day… I was unable to touch ya, unable to see ya all morning… but now I can do anything~"

"Wh-What're you… gonna do?" Ichigo asked through a quiet gasp. "Now that you can… have your way with me."

"You'll see…" A twisted smirk appeared on Shiro's lips as he eyed the discarded tie. "Or maybe you won't…" He wrapped the tie around Ichigo's eyes, making sure it was secure before proceeding to tie Ichigo's hands as well.

"Sh-Shiro…" He was cut off by a kiss.

"Don't be frightened. You know I would never hurt you."

Ichigo nodded and slowly moved into a more comfortable position. He took a shaky breath and felt fingers pop open the buttons of his dress shirt.

"I love you, Ichigo… when I first met you I thought you were going to be just another meal, but as I grew to know you I couldn't help but grow addicted." Shiro placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's chest. "To a Vampire… to _me, _you were a drug. The warmth of your skin, the taste of your blood, and the way you moved. I couldn't get enough. And I still can't…" Ichigo gasped, feeling fangs sink into his side. He moaned, feeling Shiro's venom spread through his blood like wild fire. "…I apologize for scaring you, I never wanted you to fear me, but now that we're married and connected in every way possible, I simply can't keep back the monster anymore."

Ichigo hadn't ever experienced something like this before. It wasn't quite pleasure buzzing through his veins, it was something _more_. "Shiro… haaahh… fuck…"

"I still remember walking into that party… I remember the song playing as I watched your dirty dancing." He grinned in amusement as Ichigo's cheeks flared red. "Oh? I see you remember too. My Ichi, how positively sexy." He slid down Ichigo's pants, watching his chest rise and fall from his heated gasps of anticipation.

"What… did you do to me…?" Ichigo asked.

"It's only temporary, if it makes you feel better you can do it to me tomorrow." Shiro smirked and squeezed Ichigo's member.

Ichigo moaned, thrusting into Shiro's hand. "Screw you and your teasing! If you're going to fuck me, do it already!"

Shiro cackled and placed his bare body against Ichigo's. "Mmm… you'd like that wouldn't you? Well, I've got a confession to make Ichi…" He leaned in to Ichigo's ear and whispered something soft, almost inaudible to a human's ear. When Shiro let Ichigo loose, the young Vampire immediately pinned his elder to the bed. Shiro removed the blindfold, licking his lips at the border-line mad look in his mate's eyes.

"What was that earlier about a monster inside ya Shi?" Ichigo questioned. He grinned, "I think I can handle it." Shiro gasped upon the feeling of being entered. Shiro's smirk never left his lips, but Ichigo knew exactly the emotions going through his husband's mind. "Don't you worry… I'll take you carefully, make you mine exactly like how you made me yours."

Shiro shook his head, hands tugging on orange locks for support. "I want you to do this your way… I want to feel my Ichi just the way he is."

Ichigo smiled, kissing Shiro as he slowly pulled out then thrust back in. He felt Shiro gasp, a murmur of Ichigo's name slipping past pale lips. Ichigo slowly picked up the pace, his buzz rocketing sky high as his hips moved faster and faster. Shiro's eyes eventually shut, the pleasure too overwhelming for his cocky attitude to stay. When he felt Ichigo nail that special bundle of nerves, it was too much for him to hold on and he released. Ichigo captured Shiro's lips in a heated kiss, moaning against them as his lover tightened around his member. He came soon after, pulling out gently then collapsing against Shiro.

The pale Vampire wrapped his arms around his mate and hugged him close. "Yer hot when ya take charge, Ichi."

"Did you have this planned the whole time?" Ichigo asked, his voice a murmur.

Shiro smirked tiredly. "When ya came up with the idea of marriage… and proposed… I thought ya'd like to feel what I do, to really get into my head. Bet it made ya feel great, me beneath you and moaning for more."

"You're so dirty…" Ichigo scolded mockingly.

"Don't act like you don't love it."

* * *

**I may fix things up in this chapter later on, so don't be alarmed if something changes in the future. I don't have time right now to clean it all up, but if I notice any errors that are too big, I will update this chapter along with chapter two!**


	2. Chapter Two: Honeymoon

"Mornin' lovers!" Yoruichi shouted, pulling open the curtains. Ichigo let out a low hiss and curled in on himself in pain. Shiro shielded Ichigo from the light with his own body, afterwards pulling the bed sheets over himself to completely block out the light. "Ooops…" Yoruichi murmured, "Sorry, forgot he's still sun light sensitive."

"We all are, just in different ways," Shiro reminded, his own skin rapidly growing warm in the sun. Once Yoruichi had shut the curtains, Shiro shook himself free of the bed sheets and curled around Ichigo. He held him close, frowning at how much the boy was shaking.

Ichigo looked up at Shiro, his eyes red and slit, skin peeling in some areas and cut open in others. Shiro moved down Ichigo's chest, licking the wounds and helping him heal faster. Ichigo sighed peacefully and shut his eyes, especially since the worst burn was on the left side of his face.

Yoruichi looked around awkwardly, waiting for them to be done in silence. Once Ichigo was safely tucked under Shiro's chin, she spoke up, "Well, I've got a surprise for you two… they're outside, and the outfits that go with them should cover Ichigo up just fine." She smiled, seeing Ichigo scratch gently at the bite mark on Shiro's neck. "Happy honeymoon."

Shiro groaned and leaned back, gesturing for Yoruichi to leave. She stepped out and when the door clicked shut Ichigo bit into Shiro's neck. As he drank his red eyes slowly returned to brown, the parts of his body that had become sore from the light went away. "Sorry," Ichigo murmured when he was done. "I should really stop biting you…"

"It's alright; the sun's a real bitch... I'll just destroy the windows so it can't do that to you again."

Ichigo chuckled at Shiro's lousy joke and slowly got up. He stretched before sliding on boxers, pants and a loose shirt. "I'd better go see what Yoruichi's surprise is… hopefully not a magnifying glass."

Shiro nodded and watched Ichigo slip out. He stood and groaned at a soft pain in his back. Chuckling, he made a mental note that next time he took Ichigo he'd make sure to massage his lower back. Before his thoughts could return to last night, he was interrupted by Ichigo's shriek.

"SHIRO! OH MY GOD! GET OUT HERE, NOW!"

Shiro eyes widened, never having expected Ichigo's voice to have the capacity of getting so _high. _He threw on his clothes and stepped out. When he didn't see Ichigo inside his house, he walked outside to find his lover excitedly climbing onto a horse, wearing a leather jacket and a helmet with a hood fashioned to cover his skin. Shiro walked up to the other horse, a little note on the saddle saying, _'Congrats from Yoruichi, Kisuke and Soi Fon.'_

"Come _on. _I've been dying to get my own horse for ages!" Ichigo flicked the reigns and began trotting the horse like an expert. The giggles coming from Ichigo set Shiro's heart pounding in his chest. For the first time in a while, Shiro actually blushed.

Shiro got onto his horse and followed Ichigo down the street. He hummed and kept up a steady pace with Ichigo. It wasn't hard considering they'd both taken lessons some time or another. When they were forced to turn around at the end of the road, Shiro gave Ichigo a wink before getting his horse to run. Ichigo followed soon after, racing Shiro back home. It was a nice day spent outside, and when Shiro and Ichigo got home there was another surprise waiting for them. Apparently someone had built a stable for the horses while they were gone.

Shiro took the horses to their new home while Ichigo went inside to prepare 'supper'. After removing his riding gear, he hummed and got some drinks together. One was green with whip cream and a cherry on top, the other was red with a small fruit cabob leaning against the edge of the glass. He sat down on the couch next to Shiro and handed him the green drink. "For you~"

"Ooo~ what is it?" Shiro asked, sipping from the top gracefully. "W-Wow… that's strong."

Ichigo chuckled and sipped from his. "Yeah, it _is. _Kinda the point, yanno, since vampires can apparently hold their liquor really well."

Shiro smirked and sat back, snuggling next to Ichigo. He flipped through the television, settling on the news. He tuned out the story of a new company (that was apparently growing at an alarming rate) in favour of kissing Ichigo's lips. "This is so nice, but I thought we were going to go out?"

Ichigo smiled, "Of course, but do you really want to explain how we can down twenty drinks without feeling tipsy?"

"Not really," Shiro chuckled. He captured Ichigo's lips again, their drinks mixing and making him moan. "What _are_ these?"

Ichigo shrugged and downed the rest of his. "Not entirely sure… I found it in a book from Yoruichi's 'library'. She said I could keep it. It's all about things couples should do. Of course, I tripled the alcohol, but the taste is still the same. Apparently if you drink them together it's better than ecstasy."

Shiro grinned, hand slowly sliding into Ichigo's pants. "I'd _doubt_ that." He grinned and squeezed, silencing Ichigo's moan with a kiss. He stood up and disappeared into their room, saying something about getting dressed for their night out and leaving Ichigo alone in his state of sudden high.

"I am so… gonna get you back for that."

* * *

It wasn't long until Ichigo and Shiro were sitting a bar, chugging bottles and challenging others to shot contests. After winning about sixty bucks worth of cash, they took to the dance floor.

The world had become much more accepting of people who were _different. _Simply put, there was more than one gay couple at the bar. Ichigo gasped, feeling someone else press against him. The male obviously had no shame, pressing hard against Ichigo's back side. Ichigo smirked softly when Shiro gave a low snarl, grinding himself against Ichigo and pushing the stranger away in an act of defending his territory.

"I think… I'm starting to feel dizzy," Ichigo mumbled, lips lingering on Shiro's ear.

Shiro nodded, "That's the point, Ichi. It's a thing humans call _drunk._"

Ichigo snorted and wrapped his arms around Shiro's hips. "There's a nice moon out tonight… wanna go for a walk? The… smell is getting to me."

Shiro blinked in understanding. He took Ichigo's hand, dragging him away from the crowd of potential food and outside into the fresh city air. Besides a couple more solar powered street lights and electric cars, the world hadn't changed much since the day Ichigo 'died'. Ichigo watched several new ideas come and go, and so far this was all the change that had stuck.

Ever so slowly, Ichigo drifted behind Shiro, pausing where the alley met the street. He watched Shiro wobble on ahead, waiting until Shiro was out of ear shot. His eyes glowed almost blue in the moonlight. "I know you're following us."

A woman, eyes as black as her hair, stepped out from the shadows. "Of course you do. Can't slip past your senses."

Correction, something else _had _changed over the past few years. Ichigo had adapted quite well to his new life. He still had to work out his blood lust and increase his resistance to the sun, but the ability he'd gained was more or less total awareness. "Didn't you get the message last time, or should I skin your flesh off your bones _again?_"

"Oh I got your message, I'm just not scared. Actually, you amuse me, _Kurosaki Ichigo._"

Ichigo growled at the mockery in her voice. Picking up a shard of glass, he threw it hard enough for it to get lodged in the demon's throat. "Piss off or _die. _Next time I see you, I'll ring up your pretty like throat and tear the black soul right out of that body."

She chuckled, her eyes flashing in amusement and in recognition, as if they'd done this little exchange of words a dozen times before. "You know… you grow… much more possessive… each time I see you…" She spoke while gargling on blood.

Ichigo grinned and left her there to pass out. He caught up with Shiro, who was drunk and wandering around, wondering where Ichigo had gone. Ichigo slid his arm around Shiro's waist and sang 'We are the Champions' several times, over and over again. As Shiro began to catch on, Ichigo raised his voice to try and challenge Shiro's. Their voices were soon _very _loud, and completely off tune as they walked down the streets without a care in the world.

* * *

**Woohoo~ This was fun to write x3 So far I've got one picture (for this story) added to my DeviantArt. Check it oouuuut~ The link is on my profile, along with all my other links, in case you ever get bored of waiting for me to update…**

**Anywho, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter Three: Tears

"_You grow more possessive every time I see you…"_

Her words still run in his ears. It was 3:02 in the morning, Shiro slept soundly beside him. Ichigo couldn't, but of course how could he with that demon mocking him and following Shiro every day?

He stood and left the room, discarding his boxers onto the wooden floor. Ichigo slipped into the shower, unaware of concerned golden eyes watching him leave. After a few minutes Ichigo was able to calm down. He sighed and stepped out, feeling nothing but exhaustion creep into his senses.

Ichigo reached for a towel and was stopped by a pale hand. Shiro smirked and took the towel for him, and proceeded in drying him off.

"What are you doing up?" Ichigo mumbled.

"I couldn't sleep because my partner was tossing and turning like a fish out of water."

Ichigo sighed and rested his damp forehead on Shiro's shoulder. "'M sorry…"

"Nightmares?" Shiro's hands gradually moved up Ichigo's back, drying his skin before proceeding to massage it. "Or is something bothering my love?"

"It's nothing… but- mm…" Ichigo moaned. "Thank you."

"Anything for my mate."

Ichigo's eyes flashed playfully at that. "Anything?"

Shiro's chuckle sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking this massage is so damn good…" Ichigo gasped when he was lifted and carried to the bed. He blushed and rolled over so that his back faced Shiro, then felt Shiro's hands delve into the arch of his back. "Ahh yes… right there."

Shiro placed a few kisses between Ichigo's shoulder blades. Ichigo was finally drifting off when the phone rang. Shiro immediately snatched it before it could disturb Ichigo, and he answered, "Hello? This is Shirosaki speaking."

"Ah… morning Shirosaki-sama." It was Kisuke. "Is Ichigo awake?"

Shiro froze. He knew Kisuke would only call this early in the morning if it was bad news, and that was the last thing Ichigo needed right now. "No. You can tell me."

"Very well… it's his sister, Yuzu. She passed away just a few minutes ago."

* * *

**One week later**

The funeral was massive and beautiful. Yuzu's son and daughter, as well as her son's three girls had come and planned it. Karin's adopted son helped with setting up, and his wife had invited all the other guests. Ichigo was invited as Yuzu's late adopted brother, and while he was happy to be there for her, he felt somewhat ashamed that he couldn't call himself Yuzu's real brother.

Shiro helped him through that, of course, and never left his mate's side through the whole event. He hadn't seen Ichigo cry in quite some time, but now he was sobbing as the last of his immediate family passed on.

After the funeral was done, Ichigo said goodbye to his nieces and nephews, and told them to call if they ever needed anything. Shiro squeezed Ichigo's hand and brought him outside. It was cold, but Ichigo was already numb with what had happened.

"Should I start the car?"

Ichigo nodded at Shiro's question and followed him closely.

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked before he made a move to find his keys. He squeezed Ichigo's hand and gave the orangette a worried smile. Ichigo sighed and his eyes remained on the ground. There was a roar as the car's engine started, and it was another minute before Ichigo noticed. He slid into his seat and shut the door.

Shiro leaned over and kissed Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo finally mumbled, "I knew they were all going to die. I just thought I'd be more prepared for it."

"I understand, losing someone close is harsh." Shiro scooted over and wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"I wish I could've been there for her more, you know? I wish I didn't have to stay hidden… to pretend to be dead. I missed a lot of her birthdays, and I missed her anniversary. I even missed my own nephew's birth."

"But you were there for her a lot more too, thank yanno… if you were mortal."

Ichigo looked at Shiro's eyes. He saw sorrow in them, and an emotion similar to regret. "Oh Shiro… I don't want you to think that I… no! No, it's not like that at all!" Ichigo hugged Shiro. "I wouldn't give you up for anything. Yes, I'm immortal, and yes that means I'm going to die before my family, but I don't ever want you to think that I don't want to be this way."

Shiro sighed, "I hate seeing you upset, Ichi. Sometimes I think it would've been better for you if I'd just left… You'd be with your family right now."

"But I _am_ with my family," Ichigo insisted. "I'm with my husband." He displayed the ring on his finger. "Do you think I'd make all these promises if I didn't mean them?"

"Of course not." Shiro smiled weakly, "I just want to make sure that you're happy."

Ichigo kissed Shiro. "I am, but sometimes happiness is in the form of grieving. I cry because I remember of all the memories and peace that I got from my sister, but also because I'll never have that time with her again. When I think about all the things Yuzu and I did together, do you wanna know what my favourite time was?"

"Hmm?" Shiro questioned quietly.

"When you and I visited her together. It was only a month after she'd moved out of dad's house. When we got there she was crying. Do you remember why?"

Shiro gulped, a little afraid to answer, "No… why?"

"Because someone at work had insulted her cooking," Ichigo stated matter-of-factly. "She'd been working on a feast for a few weeks now, doing all the preparations herself. She brought everything to work and set it all up, when her co-worker came by to complain that everything stunk. Yuzu was going to cancel the feast when you grabbed-"

The memory clicked in Shiro's mind. "Oh right! I picked up a big bowl of… something, and I ate the whole thing. I told her it was the best thing I'd ever tasted."

Ichigo nodded and laughed at the memory, tears now streaming down his cheeks. "She really liked you then, and when Karin found out I think that was the first time you ever made her smile. My entire family really started accepting you at that point."

Shiro squeezed Ichigo a little tighter, "Yes they did. Your mother was the first one, and then it was Yuzu."

"Yuzu reminds me a lot of mom." Ichigo let out a deep and heavy breath of air. "I'll miss my family. I'll miss them a lot…" He blinked, "Shiro, do you remember your family?"

"My family?" Shiro shrugged. "I never had one. I was just… sorta… made. I might've been a demon, or a fallen angel, who knows? The first half of my life is filled with violence. I was nothing but a murderer, and that's all I can remember. Afterwards for the longest time I thought of myself as just a monster. Until you came along and broke my whole world."

"I'm glad I did."

"Me too, love. Me too." Shiro kissed him then, slowly and passionately. He pushed against Ichigo gently, pinning him against the seat of the car. The kiss was meant to be emotional, with little or no sexual tension. When they parted, Shiro whispered, "I love you."

And Ichigo, tears still filling his eyes and with a large smile on his face, replied, "I love you too."


End file.
